1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fats and their preparation which are suitable for use in the manufacture of margarine and other plastic emulsion food spreads.
2. The Related Art
The composition of the fat component in margarine and other plastic emulsion food spreads usually comprises both hardstock and basestock. Each may be composed of one or more edible oils or fats, for the purpose of obtaining a blend of suitable physical and also chemical characteristics, the former to provide in particular good properties of plasticity and spreadability, and the latter to conform as far as possible to prevailing nutritional and health requirements. Ideally therefore, the total fat composition should show no change in the ratio solid and liquid glycerides present, over a wide range of temperatures encountered in varying climatic conditions of usage, the ratio being maintained to provide sufficient solid particles forming a matrix to enmesh the liquid phase and maintain the integrity appropriate for the desired consistency. The degree of hardness which can be permitted in the hardstock fat for the purpose of providing the matrix, is however limited by mouthfeel considerations, high-melting fat being difficult to assimilate.